I Live In A Weird World
by iamjustlol
Summary: [CHAP 2] Kim Taehyung selalu berkutat dengan hal-hal mistis, namun saat satu mahkluk supernatural berada di dekatnya, apa yang terjadi? "Gi-gigit aku, minum saja darahku, jadikan aku milikmu!" BTS' JinV JungHope. DLDR, review?
1. Chapter 1

**iamjustlol proudly present**

**"I live in a weird world"**

**Rate: T to M for violence and smut**

**Casts:**

**Kim Taehyung**

**Kim Seokjin**

**Jung Hoseok**

**Jeon Jungkook**

**Other BTS' members**

**And other cameos**

**Genre: Supernatural, Romance**

**Chapter: 1/?**

**Warnings! TaeJin and JungHope! Don't like don't read! Vampire-Jin! BTS' couples! SchoolLife**

.

.

.

Vampir. Apa itu sebenarnya vampir? Apakah sama dengan yang sering dibicarakan orang? Bahwa vampir mahkluk penghisap darah manusia, rupawan, tubuhnya sangat dingin, kulitnya keras, tidak pernah punya keriput, matanya merah, memiliki taring, berkulit putih, dan bersuara merdu? Benarkah itu semua?

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga artikel ini~" seru namja berambut oranye esentrik dengan kacamata ber-frame kotak berwarna hitam setelah memasangnya di buletin sekolah.

Jangan salahkan karena lagi-lagi ia memasang artikel tentang hal-hal berbau mistis di buletin sekolah. Murid-murid di sekolah ini memang menyukai hal-hal mistis seperti itu.

"Artikelnya menarik sekali, Taehyungiee~" sapa orang berambut coklat agak keemasan di belakangnya.

"Hoseokie, jangan mengagetkanku," desis namja berambut oranye.

Namja tadi tertawa. "Maaf, maaf. Tapi kita lebih baik segera ke kelas sebelum Huang seonsaengnim masuk. Jam pertama kita pelajaran bahasa Cina, kau ingat?"

Namja berambut oranye itu mengangguk. "Ya, aku ingat," katanya sambil tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku juga ingat akan ada anak baru."

"Yep, cepatlah! Aku tidak ingin dimarahi Huang seonsae!"

Mereka dengan cepat berlari menuju kelas pertama mereka, kelas bahasa Cina.

.

.

.

"Hah...hhah.. Sudah kubilang kita akan telat hhahh.." seru namja berambut coklat keemasan itu, terengah-engah.

Namja satunya hanya diam. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam kelas bahasa Cina dengan pelan, tidak ingin diketahui oleh guru bahasa Cina mereka, Huang seonsae yang cukup galak.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi, Jung Hoseok-ssi," panggil Huang seonsae pelan, tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari papan tulis dan tetap menulis bahasa Cina. "Tetaplah di tempat kalian berada."

"Shit," umpat namja berambut oranye atau Kim Taehyung.

"Matilah kita," bisik namja di sebelahnya, Jung Hoseok.

Dengan terpaksa mereka masih berada di tempat mereka, yaitu di depan pintu. Keadaan mereka sangat berantakan, dengan rambut yang berantakan, tas ransel yang hanya mereka sampirkan di satu bahu mereka, dasi yang sudah tidak berbentuk, keringat yang dimana-mana, blazer mereka yang kusut, dan, oh lihatlah si mungil Taehyung yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gaya sensual yang tidak di sengaja. Bahkan tadi ia melihat anak ter-kutubuku di kelasnya, Jung Daehyun pun memalingkan wajahnya dari Taehyung.

Taehyung yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis. Meskipun kutubuku, ia tetap lelaki dan mempunyai nafsu ternyata.

"Baiklah, Kim Taehyung dan Jung Hoseok," kata Huang seonsae sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi guru yang terletak di depan papan tulis. "Mengapa kalian telat?"

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain. "Sa-saya.. Eh, kami harus menyelesaikan artikel untuk buletin sekolah," ucap Taehyung sedikit ragu-ragu.

Huang seonsae mengalihkan pandangannya ke mereka berdua. "Itu sangatlah baik untuk selalu mengelola buletin sekolah, tapi jangan mengorbankan jam pelajaran. Yah, bagaimanapun juga kalian tetap akan mendapatkan hukuman, kalian tahu itu, kan?"

Taehyung dan Hoseok mengangguk perlahan. Huang seonsae selalu memberi hukuman kepada siswa yang telat di pelajarannya.

"Sekarang, kalian berdua selesaikan soal ini. Garis pertama untuk tulisan romanisasinya. Garis kedua untuk artinya. Silahkan," jelas Huang seonsae sambil menyodorkan satu spidol untuk ditulis di papan tulis.

'1. **我**

2. **你好**

_' tertulis di papan tulis

Hoseok menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan memelas. Dari dulu Hoseok memang tidak pernah menyukai bahasa Cina, sedangkan Taehyung lumayan menggemari bahasa ini.

Taehyung dengan malas-malasan mendekati Huang seonsae dan mengambil satu spidol itu. Ia menulis romanisasi dan arti bahasa Cina yang nomor 2 dengan mudah.

Ia langsung kembali ke tempat Hoseok sambil berbisik, "**Ai ni**," yang mungkin orang tidak akan mengerti.

Hoseok mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum pada Taehyung. Ia menulis romanisasi dan arti bahasa Cina nomor 1. Ia berlari kecil dan menghampiri Taehyung dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Tidak mungkin ia salah.

Huang seonsae membalik badannya menghadap papan tulis. "Ya, jawaban nomor satu _**wo**_yang berarti aku atau saya. Dan nomor dua _**ni hao**_ yang berarti halo, hei, atau yang lainnya. Kalian bisa duduk sekarang," ucap Huang seonsae tenang.

Hoseok dan Taehyung mengangguk lalu menunduk sedikit dan bergegas ke tempat mereka yang berada di belakang. Hoseok duduk di depan Taehyung sedangkan Taehyung duduk di bangku paling belakang, di barisan kedua dari kiri.

"Apakah kalian gila? Huang seonsae bisa saja mengurangi secara drastis nilai kalian kalau kalian terus-terusan telat!" desis Jeon Jungkook, namja yang duduk di sebelah Hoseok dan teman mereka berdua.

"M-mian... Aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikan buletin sekolah, Kookie," jawab Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela napas dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Terserah kalian sajalah. Tapi jangan sampai tinggal kelas!"

Taehyung mengacak rambut merah-hitam Jungkook perlahan. "Iya, bocah kecil. Dan jangan sekalipun kau mendahului kami lagi."

Jungkook hanya nyengir. Ia memang 2 tahun dibawah Hoseok dan Taehyung, tapi ia memiliki IQ yang kelewat tinggi sehingga bisa satu kelas dengan Hoseok dan Taehyung. "Hehe arraseo hyung. Akan kucoba mengingat itu," jawab Jungkook sambil sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari kakek Huang," kata Hoseok sambil tersenyum main-main.

"Aish bocah kecil ini," Taehyung menjitak dahi Hoseok agak keras yang membuat Hoseok meringis. "Lain kali belajarlah."

"A-arraseo." Hoseok mengangguk berkali-kali dan mengusap dahinya di tempat Taehyung tadi menjitaknya. Taehyung hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan bersandar di kursinya.

GREK.

"Permisi," satu sosok namja memasuki ruangan kelas.

Taehyung yang baru mengambil pensilnya melirik orang yang berada di depan pintu kelasnya. Dan ia langsung menjatuhkan pensilnya dan melebarkan kedua matanya.

Dia...

.

.

.

Terlalu...

.

.

.

Tampan.

Untuk seorang Kim Taehyung lihat. Rambut keemasannya yang lumayan panjang sampai menutup sedikit mata dan telinganya, tingginya yang semampai, bahunya yang lebar, bibirnya yang penuh, oh astaga... Taehyung sudah bertemu seorang malaikat.

"_Duibuqi wo chidaole, laoshi _(Maaf saya terlambat, guru)," ucap namja itu sambil membungkuk perlahan.

Huang seonsae membelakakkan matanya. Belum pernah ia lihat ada yang bisa berbicara bahasa Cina sefasih itu kecuali dirinya. Taehyung sudah bisa, tapi dialeknya kurang. Huang seonsae pun berpendapat bahwa anak baru itu seseorang yang berdarah Cina. "_Bu, ta de fakuan _(Tidak, tidak apa-apa)," jawab Huang seonsae, "_Qing zuo xia, zuo xia pangbian Jintai Ge _(Silahkan duduk, duduklah di sebelah Jintai Ge/Kim Taehyung)."

"_Wo mingbaile, xiexie Huang laoshi _(Saya mengerti, terima kasih guru Huang)," jawabnya, sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum berjalan ke tempat duduk Taehyung yang sudah pasti dekat dengan Jungkook dan Hoseok.

Taehyung masih tidak berkedip memandang manusia itu sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa sosok yang membuat ia terpesona sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Eum, jeogiyo.." anak baru itu memulai pelan. Karena tidak ada respon, ia menyentuh pundak kanan Taehyung perlahan. "Kim Taehyung-ssi?"

Dingin.

Itulah yang Taehyung rasakan saat tangan anak baru itu menyentuh pundak kanannya.

Dan..

Darahnya terpompa lebih cepat. Jangan bilang ia sudah menyukai lelaki yang baru saja beberapa detik lalu ia temui? "E-eh ne.. _Museun iriya _(ada apa)?"

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" anak itu berkata sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ingin sekali Taehyung mencengkram wajah anak baru itu karena terlalu tampan. "Ten..tentu," jawab Taehyung singkat.

Namja itu tersenyum lagi, lalu duduk perlahan di kursi kosong sebelah kanan Taehyung. Taehyung menelan ludahnya dan menggigit bibirnya perlahan, tidak ingin mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

"Kim Seokjin imnida."

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. "E-eh?"

"Kim Seokjin imnida," ulang namja itu lagi, Seokjin, dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Taehyung.

"K-Kim Taehyung imnida," Taehyung mengulurkan tangan kanannya juga untuk membalas jabatan Seokjin.

Dan lagi-lagi..

Taehyung

Merasakan

Kedinginan

Yang berlebihan

Dari tangan Seokjin.

Awalnya Taehyung ingin curiga, namun mengingat di luar salju sedang turun dengan lebatnya, ia mengacuhkan pikirannya itu.

"Ja-jadi kau dari sekolah mana, Seokjin-ssi?" Taehyung bertanya canggung, berusaha meredakan gejolak yang ia rasakan di hati dan perutnya.

Seokjin tersenyum. "Aku dari Busan," jawabnya. "Ayahku dipindahtugaskan ke Seoul jadi aku dan keluargaku ikut dengannya."

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan beberapa kali mengangguk. "Baiklah," gumamnya.

"Hei anak baru!" Hoseok menyapa Seokjin dengan gembira sambil sedikit memutar badannya untuk menghadap ke Seokjin. "Ireumeun Jung Hoseok, panggil aku Hoseok," katanya lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hoseok," jawab Seokjin lalu membalas jabatan tangan Hoseok. "Namaku Kim Seokjin. Panggil aku Seokjin atau Jin."

Hoseok mengangguk bersemangat. "Yo bro, tanganmu dingin sekali."

"Ah iya, tadi aku bermain salju sebentar," jawab Seokjin

"Hey! Aku Jeon Jungkook dan bisa kupastikan kau lebih tua dariku jadi aku akan memanggilmu hyung," kata Jungkook langsung menggenggam tangan Seokjin dan mengguncangkannya beberapa kali.

"Lebih..muda?"

"Dia dua tahun dibawah kita," jawab Taehyung. "Atau kau juga jika kau seumuran dengan kami. Kau seumuran dengan kami, kan?"

Seokjin terlihat ragu sebentar sebelum mengangguk perlahan. "Iya, aku lahir tahun 1995."

Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Hoseok tersenyum lalu kembali fokus ke pelajaran Huang seonsae.

**KRIIINGGG**

"Ya, sekian untuk hari ini," kata Huang seonsae dan langsung meninggalkan kelas.

"_Xie xie, laoshi _(Terima kasih, guru)," ucap anak-anak serempak tanpa semangat.

"Ah, ayo kita ke kantin, Seokjin-ssi," ajak Jungkook.

Taehyung dan Hoseok pun bangkit dari kursinya dan meregangkan badan mereka. "Ah betul juga, ayo Seokjin-ah," ajak Taehyung.

Seokjin tersenyum. "Baiklah tapi kalian tidak usah memakai embel-embel nama seperti itu."

"Arraseo arraseo," jawab mereka bertiga serempak.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin makan apa-apa?" Jungkook bertanya dengan khawatir saat ia, Hoseok, dan Taehyung sedang makan dengan lahap dan Seokjin hanya meminum satu gelas jus tomat-wortel.

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Seokjin sambil tersenyum.

"A-YO HOSEOK!"

"Ah, Namjoon! Darimana saja kau?" Hoseok bertanya saat orang yang tadi memanggilnya sudah di depannya.

"Biasalah, membolos," jawab Namjoon sambil nyengir.

"Aish kau selalu saja begini," kata Jungkook. "Oh iya, kenalkan ini Seokjin, anak pindahan."

Seokjin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ayeee salam kenal Seokjin-ssi~ aku Namjoon, hanya orang yang suka menyampah di daerah sini."

Seokjin tertawa sedikit. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Namjoon-ah."

Namjoon tersenyum.

**KRIIINGGG**

"Ah secepat itukah?" Hoseok mengeluh saat mendengar bel pelajaran dimulai lagi.

"Aku akan berjalan-jalan, bye!" Namjoon pamit dan menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku benci sekolah," umpat Jungkook sambil mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan merapihkan seragamnya.

"Seokjin, kau mau kemana?" tanya Taehyung saat melihat Seokjin sudah beranjak duluan dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kelas mereka.

"Aku akan ke toilet, kalian duluan saja!" Seokjin pun menghilang.

Taehyung diam di tempatnya. "Tae, kau tidak ikut?" Hoseok bertanya.

"A-aku akan menyusul Seokjin. Mungkin saja ia tersesat."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban kedua sahabatnya, ia pun berlari ke arah Seokjin berjalan tadi. "Tapi.. Ah sudahlah biarkan saja dia," kata Jungkook.

.

.

.

Ia pun sampai di salah satu toilet di lantai itu dan memasukinya. Sepi. Ia pun berpikir Seokjin sudah kembali ke kelas sampai ia mendengar..

.

.

.

"AHHK!"

Taehyung menoleh sekali. Tidak mungkin ada yang bercinta di sekolah ini kan? Apa lagi di toilet kan? Dengan sedikit takut, ia berjalan ke sudut toilet yang sedikit gelap.

Disana..

Ia

Terkesiap.

Terlihat seorang Seokjin yang sedang menggigit leher orang yang ia tahu pasti. Namjoon. Seokjin baru bertemu Namjoon beberapa menit lalu dan sekarang sudah ingin menyetubuhinya?

Tapi tunggu. Namjoon tidak bergerak. Ia malah semakin lama semakin melemas. Tunggu, jangan-jangan...

Seokjin melepaskan mulutnya dari leher Namjoon yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Ia menoleh ke arah Taehyung berada dengan taring yang masih ada di giginya dan mata merahnya. "Taehyung..."

"Seokjin jangan bilang bahwa kau adalah seorang..."

"Ya, aku vampir," kata Seokjin cepat.

Pening terasa di kepala Taehyung. Ia merasa ingin pingsan, tapi ia merasa sepasang lengan kekar menahannya agar tidak jatuh sebelum akhirnya ia menutup matanya dan tidak sadarkan diri.

'Aku hidup di dunia yang aneh ternyata' pikir Taehyung sebelum pingsan.

TBC

Author's note: yeaaayyyy sehari sebelum UTS bawa ff baru yoohoooo~~ tiba-tiba pengen aja bikin ff BTS karena di ffn belum terlalu banyak ff BTS ^^ dan sekarang lagi bikin ff GOT7 hehe.. Btw maaf itu bahasa Cinanya sedikit ngasal m(_ _)m apalagi Jin Tai Ge-nya. Duh maap banget:(

Mind to review? Review kalian membantu sekali lho!

Love,

Me


	2. Chapter 2

_**'Apakah anak baru itu benar-benar seorang vampir?'**_

.

.

.

"Tae! Ya Kim Taehyung!" teriak Jungkook sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung! Ireonaaa!" sekarang Hoseok yang agak menampar-nampar pipi Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela napasnya. "Lupakan. Dia tidak akan bangun jika begini caranya. Ayo kembali ke kelas."

Seokjin dengan pelan berjalan ke kasur di UKS tempat Taehyung berbaring. Seokjin yang membawanya dan memanggil Jungkook dan Hoseok. Taehyung pingsan karena melihat... kalian tahulah.

Seokjin menatap Taehyung perlahan. "Kim Taehyung-ssi," katanya pelan, ia mensejajarkan mulutnya dengan telinga kanan Taehyung lalu berbisik dengan nada rendah. "Kim Tae-"

"AH!" jerit Taehyung dan langsung sadar dari pingsannya yang lumayan lama.

"Taetae!" seru Hoseok dan Jungkook bersamaan. Lalu mereka berdua berlari menuju Taehyung dan memeluk temannya itu... berebutan.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali menggumamkan kata 'maaf' atau 'aku juga tidak tahu' tapi matanya hampir setiap kali menatap sosok Seokjin yang bersandar pada dinding di sebelah pintu UKS dengan senyum samarnya yang membuat ia tambah tampan.

Aish Kim Taehyung dia itu bukan manusia!

Matanya menatap tajam Seokjin seakan memberi perintah_ 'jika mereka sudah pergi, kau tetap disini. Kita perlu membicarakannya' _dan Seokjin mengangguk mengerti tatapan Taehyung.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Hoseok sudah kembali ke kelas sejak tadi, dan Seokjin tetap di UKS dengan alasan 'Taehyung-ssi pasti takut sendirian'.

"Jadi... apa?" Taehyung menggumam pelan.

Seokjin mendongakkan kepalanya dan sedikit menatap Taehyung. Dirinya sekarang duduk di kursi sebelah kasur tempat Taehyung mulai menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Apa?" Seokjin bertanya.

Taehyung menatap mata Seokjin. "Kau seorang vampir?"

Seokjin diam. "Beritahu sajalah yang lain. Jungkook maupun Hoseok. Atau teman sekelas kita. Atau seangkatan kita. Atau sesekolah saja-hmpf." Omongan Seokjin terpotong satu jari Taehyung yang menutup bibir tebalnya.

"Diamlah Kim Seokjin. Tenangkan dirimu lalu bicara padaku nanti," ucap Taehyung sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Saat Taehyung menjauhkan jarinya, Seokjin juga membalas tersenyum dan... jantung Taehyung berdegup lebih kencang.

Setelah 5 menit, barulah Seokjin menghela napasnya dan mulai berbicara. "Maksudku... tolong jangan beritahu siapapun. Aku tidak ingin pindah sekolah lagi dan mengasingkan diriku lagi. Dan aku juga tidak ingin pergi dari... mu," kata Seokjin sambil menatap mata Taehyung yang berbinar mendengar perkataannya.

Taehyung menunduk karena merasa diperhatikan. "A-apa? Pe-pergi dariku?" Dirinya tidak percaya anak baru yang belum ada 1 hari di sekolahnya yang sudah menjadi idola para gadis maupun uke-uke cantik menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Aku tahu aku vampir dan kau berpikir vampir tidak memiliki hati tapi..aku menyukaimu. Sebenarnya sudah lama. Aku melihatmu dengan seekor kucing kecil sangat manis.. kalian sangat mirip. Ah tapi itu sudah sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, tapi baru sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahmu dari dekat," katanya sambil membelai rambut oranye muda Taehyung. "Keluargaku belum mengetahuinya tapi-" lagi-lagi omongan Seokjin terpotong tangan Taehyung yang terangkat, seperti menyuruhnya diam.

"Keluarga?" mata Taehyung menyipit. "Kau punya keluarga?"

Seokjin membentuk senyuman paksa bercampur kecut. Sepertinya ia tersinggung. "Tentu aku mempunyai keluarga. Ayahku seorang profesor. Ibuku mengelola klub berkuda. Kakakku seorang model. Tapi sayangnya aku bukan apa-apa.."

Taehyung yang merasa bersalah karena membuat sosok tampan di depannya ini tersinggung dengan refleks memeluk tubuh dingin Seokjin. Kulitnya merinding dan tubuhnya tersentak sedikit saat bersentuhan dengan kulit dingin Seokjin, tapi ia merasa hangat. "Maafkan aku jika menyinggungmu. Kau idola sekolah kita, Seokjin. Kau terkenal di penjuru sekolah. Kau rupawan, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak akan terpesona olehmu."

Seokjin tersenyum manis sambil mulai membalas pelukan Taehyung. "Gomawo, kau juga rupawan," bisiknya pelan di telinga Taehyung.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Jungkook tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali pada pelajaran Cha seonsae, yaitu matematika. Padahal ia sangat menyukai pelajaran ini tapi sekarang ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran ini.

"Hoseok hyung..." bisik Jungkook perlahan pada namja di sebelahnya.

Hoseok menoleh dan menatap Jungkook dengan lembut. "Ada apa?"

"Bi-bisakah kita sepenuhnya percaya pada Kim Seokjin itu?" Jungkook bertanya sambil mencoba menghindari tatapan Hoseok.

Hoseok terkekeh sedikit dan sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut merah marun Jungkook. "Taehyung akan baik-baik saja. Kelihatannya Seokjin anak baik. Kau tidak usah khawatir, Kookie," jawab Hoseok sambil tersenyum. _'Atau kuharap saja begitu.'_

.

.

.

Sementara di UKS, 2 namja itu sekarang sama-sama di atas kasur itu, dengan namja yang berkulit dingin dan tampan diatas namja mungil dan imut dibawahnya. Ciuman mereka yang semakin lama semakin dalam dan menuntut, dengan tangan yang menggerayangi tubuh pasangan masing-masing.

"Ah-eunghh.. Seo-Seokjin..." bisik Taehyung lirih saat Seokjin mulai menciumi, menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisap dada Taehyung dengan leluasa karena ia sebelumnya sudah membuka kemeja sekolah Taehyung.

Seokjin hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Mulutnya tengah asik bermain-main di daerah dekat nipple kanan Taehyung dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya yang entah mengapa hangat dibandingkan bagian tubuh lainnya.

Taehyung mendesah keras. Dirinya tidak bisa membantah bahwa sentuhan dan kecupan dan segalanya dari Seokjin membuatnya mabuk. "Aghhh.. a-apakah kau sudah mengunci pintu-AKH!" Desahan Taehyung bertambah kencang saat Seokjin tanpa aba-aba meremas sesuatu di balik celananya.

"Pintu? Kurasa tidak usah. Tidak akan ada yang datang ke sini pada jam pelajaraan, Sayang," jawab Seokjin dengan suara diberatkan dan dengan tangan yang meremas sesuatu itu dan tangan satunya menarik-narik nipple Taehyung.

Taehyung merasa tubuhnya melemas. Sentuhan Seokjin terlalu... "A-ahhh Seokjin~ eunghhh."

Taehyung merasa klimaksnya sudah dekat, saat...

"TAEHYUNGIIEEEEE SEOKJIN-AH KAMI DA-_**whatthefuck**_," teriak dan umpat Jungkook.

Hoseok yang dibelakang Jungkook pun ikut menyahut, "Kookie ada apa-_**shit,**_" dan mengumpat.

Taehyung membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah pintu. Dan sontak saja matanya melebar. "_**Shit**_. KOOKIE, HOSEOKIE KENAPA KALIAN KESINI?!" jerit Taehyung frustasi.

Sementara Seokjin hanya melirik sekilas lalu menarik selimut UKS, menyelimuti mereka berdua dan berbaring di samping Taehyung, memeluknya posesif di bawah selimut.

Setelah Seokjin memeluk Taehyung, badan Taehyung tersentak dan merinding sebentar karena perubahan suhu akibat kulit Seokjin._ (Berasa fisika._. *ups)_

"Apa-apaan...ugh! Persetan kalian berdua!" seru Jungkook, keluar UKS sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Hoseok hanya menatap mereka berdua sebentar lalu mengikuti Jungkook keluar dan menutup pintu.

Taehyung menghela napasnya. "Ini semua salahmu."

"Apa? Ini salahku? Siapa tadi yang menciumku duluan?" bela Seokjin.

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, pipinya agak memerah. "A-aku tidak tahu nafsumu bisa terpancing begitu mudah.."

Seokjin tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya di dada Taehyung. "Nafsuku tidak mudah dipancing, Sayang. Justru nafsumu yang mudah kupancing. Nafsu vampir tidak mudah dipancing~"

Mendengar kata 'vampir', Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya dan baru ingat bahwa tangan yang sedang melingkari dadanya ini adalah tangan seorang vampir. Tapi, entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak merinding. "Ke-kenapa kau membunuh Namjoon tadi?" tanya Taehyung ragu-ragu.

Seokjin mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit. "Namjoon? A-ah, Kim Namjoon? Aku tidak tau. Aku lapar, dan aku butuh darah manusia untuk melepaskan dahagaku."

Taehyung dengan sedikit susah, memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini wajahnya dan wajah Seokjin berhadapan, hanya berbeda beberapa senti sebelum bibir tipis miliknya dan bibir tebal Seokjin bertemu. "Tapi... kenapa harus Namjoon? Kau bisa saja membunuh Jungkook, atau Hoseok, atau aku, atau murid kelas lain."

Seokjin lagi-lagi tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Taehyung sekali. Hanya mengecupnya. "_**Kau akan cepat melepaskan dahagamu jika orang itu mengenalmu, meski hanya sekilas, bukan orang yang kau sukai, bukan teman dari orang yang kau sukai, bukan orang yang memiliki perasaan terhadapmu. Lebih baik kau makan orang yang baru saja kau kenal, akan lebih cepat untuk redakan dahagamu,**_" jawab Seokjin panjang lebar. "Itu kata eommaku. Aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu karena aku menyukaimu-ups, mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan membunuh Hoseok dan Jungkook karena mereka teman dekatmu. Kenapa aku membunuh Namjoon? Aku tahu kau tidak punya hubungan dengannya, walaupun sekedar teman. Yang menganggapnya teman hanyalah Hoseok." Seokjin menatap Taehyung dengan lembut.

Taehyung dengan imut tanpa sadar mengerjapkan matanya menatap mata coklat tua Seokjin. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu? Aku atau yang lain bahkan belum memberitahumu.."

Seokjin terkekeh lalu tersenyum. "Aku mempunyai instingku sendiri, Tae," jawabnya. "Ah, satu lagi. Jika kau sudah tahu rahasiaku, bersiap-siaplah menghadapi bahaya."

"APA?!" mata Taehyung membulat lagi dan tanpa sadar dia menjerit. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'bahaya'?!"

Seokjin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengiyakan pemikiran Taehyung tentang kata 'bahaya' yang diucapkan Seokjin tadi.

'_**Berarti... aku akan menemui hal mistis lainnya?! Andwae. Andwae. ANDWAEEE!**_'

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku juga tidak ingin kalian melihat hal itu," kata Seokjin sambil sedikit membungkuk di depan Jungkook dan Hoseok.

Jungkook mendengus kesal. "Tentu kau tidak ingin, hyung bodoh!"

"Kookie, sudahlah. Lagipula ia _namjachingu_-ku mulai sekarang," ucap Taehyung.

Hoseok dan Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung, dengan mata melebar dan begitu juga mulut mereka. "NE?! KAU PASTI BERCANDA!"

.

.

.

"Huft, terima kasih Tae, sudah menyelamatkanku tadi," kata Seokjin saat ia dan Taehyung duduk berdua di atap sekolah, menunggu _sunset_.

Taehyung menatap Seokjin dan tanpa sadar mengerjap lucu lagi. "Ah itu bukan apa-apa. Kookie memang agak kelewatan tadi," jawab Taehyung sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Seokjin hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya. "Ah dan soal namjachingu itu..."

_Blush._ Pipi Taehyung memerah saat mendengar Seokjin mengatakan kata itu. "A-eh tentang itu lu-lupakan saja, oke?"

Seokjin tersenyum geli, mendekati wajah Taehyung, dan mengecup bibir Taehyung. "Tidak mau," jawabnya sambil dengan jahil menjulurkan lidahnya sehingga mengenai bibir tipis Taehyung.

"Ah lupakan," usir Taehyung sambil dengan susah payah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Seokjin, namun tetap saja Seokjin merangkul bahunya dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. "Omong-omong, bolehkah aku tahu umurmu, tempat kau dijadikan... kau tahulah, tempat lahirmu, ulang tahunmu, nama keluargamu dan umurnya, rumahmu, dan berapa banyak pacar yang sudah pernah kau miliki?"

Seokjin menunduk agar ia bisa melihat bibir Taehyung yang sedikit mengerucut. "Aku akan menjawabnya, tapi kau nanti juga akan menjawabnya, oke?" Taehyung membalasnya dengan anggukkan ringan. "Umurku... hampir mencapai 161 tahun pada tahun ini, tempat aku dijadikan vampir di Shanghai, tempat lahirku aku tidak begitu ingat tapi sepertinya di Bucheon, ulang tahunku 4 Desember, pada tanggal itu juga aku dijadikan vampir. Ayahku Kim Junmyeon, tahun ini ia hampir mencapai 175 tahun. Ibuku Kim Yixing, tahun ini hampir 173 tahun. Kakakku Kim Chanyeol, tahun ini 165, tidak jauh berbeda dariku. Rumahku... aku memiliki satu apartment di Gangnam, Busan, Seoul, Incheon, Daejeon, dan Bucheon, itu pun untuk pribadiku. Aku belum pernah berpacaran dengan serius sebelumnya."

"Wowww~~ hidupmu pasti sangat nyaman! Kau pasti kaya raya! Dan... 161 tahun? Ayolah, kau terlihat seperti remaja 16 tahun, Seokjin!" ucap Taehyung, matanya berbinar-binar tanpa sadar.

"Hidupku biasa saja," jawab Seokjin. "Sekarang giliranmu. Kau berjanji."

Taehyung mengangguk dan menatap Seokjin. "Umurku 16 tahun, normal saja. Tempat lahirku kalau tidak salah di Seoul. Ulang tahunku 30 Desember. Ayahku Kim Yifan, umurnya tahun ini mencapai 35 tahun. Ibuku Kim Zitao, umurnya 34 tahun. Kakakku Kim Baekhyun, baru saja 19 tahun. Rumahku ada di Incheon. Aku... juga belum pernah berpacaran dengan serius sebelumnya."

"Jadi, aku yang pertama untukmu?" tanya Seokjin jahil.

Taehyung meng-_glare _Seokjin. "Ah ya baiklah. Kau _namjachingu_-ku mulai sekarang, kau hanya milikku seorang, aku hanya milikmu, kau yang pertama dan terakhir. Puas?" Taehyung mendengus kesal.

"Sangat. Sangat puas." Seokjin mendorong tengkuk Taehyung dan mulai menciumnya dengan lembut, tak seperti saat di UKS tadi. Sunset pun menghiasi ciuman mereka.

Mereka memutus ciumannya dan menoleh sebentar, menatap ke arah matahari yang tenggelam dengan segala warnanya dan tersenyum ke satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap keduanya bersamaan. Taehyung dan Seokjin tertawa, lalu menyatukan kedua bibir mereka yang kontras lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

TBC

_**Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuu~ author's back with new chapter! Rada gaje ya? Rada gangerti ya? Tanya aja yaaa~**_

_**Oh iya, mau minta pendapatnya nih. Kan author udah bikin buanyak ff baru(?) Menurut kalian yang harus di post duluan yang mana, ok ok?**___

**1. B1A4 BaDeul (BaroxSandeul)**

**2. GOT7 MarkSon (MarkxJackson)**

**3. GOT7 MarkBam (MarkxBamBam)**

**4. Infinite WooGyu (WoohyunxSunggyu)**

**5. B.A.P DaeJae (DaehyunxYoungjae)**

_**Udah ya segitu aja^^ meskipun banyak ff numpuk kan biar ga ribet/? Hehe~ **__**(•**__**̅**__**_•**__**̅**__** ) **_

_**And I just want to say, I'll send a lot of love for readeeerrrssss! **_

_**(P.S: boleh invite author di pin bbm, 28D7D7E3. Atau di line: kimsurassi kalo di line chat aja ya, nanti author invite)**_

_**Saranghae!**_

_**End weirdly (again), but mind to review?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Me **_


End file.
